Aware of Anonymouse
by Blinkwithcaution
Summary: This story is about a test subject in one of the World governments labs trying to remember who he is.


Aware of Anonymous

In a remote island a scientific breakthrough was accomplished. He stood over his notes, gazing at each line making sure he did not miss anything. He wore a torn lab coat, black khakis, and scuffed dress shoes. His hair was untamed and greasy. He wore a very solemn demeanor on his face. All around him where dead bodies of his assistants. Though the smell and sight did not bother him. For it was he who did this. He slowly moved his head to gaze at the only living thing besides himself in the room, #58.

The man held a gun where he sat for he was told to do so. He wore a rubber jumpsuit that was half falling of his bones for he looked as if he had no flesh. On his face was a read less expression. The scientist looked back to his work and started mixing chemicals together to attempt what he so vigorously worked for. Then #58 spoke in a raspy and timid voice, "D-doctor, h-how m-much l-longer?" The scientist stiffened, but he did not reply. The facility where the scientist and #58 where was underground and protected by the world government. For the scientist was praised as one of the smartest men in the world, and the government told him that he could have any materials he needed to create the serum. He had killed countless "test subjects" and his associates. The scientist, was working on a super soldier serum.

The scientist stopped mixing the chemicals and poured it into a flask. When he did the serum transitioned from a dark black to a clear white. The scientist chuckled to himself. He finally did it, he created it. The scientist kicked away the dead bodies around him and walked over to #58. The scientist finally spoke in a deep sly voice, "Drink."

#58 was hesitant and slowly reached for the flask. He stopped an inch or two away and looked up at the scientist. "Why?" The scientist became angry, "Why? I will tell you why. You are a worthless piece of trash and if you don't want to end up like the rest of the trash I suggest you do as your told!" #58 jumped in his chair and grabbed the flask. Sweating he slowly brought the flask to his lips. As he did the substance looked as if it was becoming murky. The scientist did not notice and awaited to see his success. As a drop entered #58's mouth the flask exploded. Shards flew in every direction they exploded on impact. The liquid attached itself onto the shards as they flew through the air stabbing the dead and breaking on the ground.

Before the scientist could react he received a bullet to the heart. He staggered then gripped #58's shoulder for support. "D-doctor w-what hap-pened?" The scientist whispered a word, "Run." as he faded into oblivion and his body fell limp. Clumsily he got up and ran. Shots where fired all missing there mark as revolutionaries flooded the facility.

#58 tripped over a body and felt something snap inside of him. He flinched from the pain and withheld a scream for that would surely give his position away. He attempted to stand but the pain wouldn't allow it. He silently cursed himself for not watching where he was going, as a million thoughts rushed through his brain he forgot why he was running. He slowly got up not feeling any pain and walked through the halls he knew so well. "T-today i-is t-the day w-when the D-doctor is g-gonna g-give m-me a t-treat." he said as he slowly strolled to the scientist office. "T-today I-I am g-going t-to be v-visited b-by the good D-doctor's S-sister Margaret."

The scientist had no sister.

"I-I am q-quite pleased to meet y-you Margaret." #58 had stopped in his tracks and was currently looking at a body on the ground. "T-the doctor h-has told mm-me much about y-" #58's hallucination stopped and he saw that he was looking at the body of another one of the "test subjects."

A revolutionary commander had found #58 and was listening to his rambling. The commander was confused as to what #58 was talking about,so he decided to confront the man about what he was doing. The commander cautiously walked towards #58 and said, "What are you doing here are you one of the scientist?" #58 was extremely scared for his mind was slowly being destroyed, "LEAVE!" #58 said in a raspy voice. The commander aimed his rifle at #58.

"Why do i have to leave?" the commander questioned as he inched closer. "I- do not kn-now." #58 said obviously confused at his own words. The commander put down his rifle and asked the simple question,

"Who are you?"

* * *

_A/n This is my new story I am not abandoning Grim Times im just trying something new. This story will be full of oc's but there will be cannon characters too. Hope you all enjoy ta ta_


End file.
